Angels (Between Angels and Demons)
Angels are winged spirits who serve as God's attendants. They live in heaven and often act as messengers of humanity, bringing wisdom, prophecy, and warnings to a few. Although they are mostly benevolent, they are also soldiers of God's will and wrath, seeking and punishing sinners and evil creatures that harm, corrupt, and attack humanity. After death, all angels are sent to a dimension called The Empty, where they, along with all the deceased demons. Characteristics As God's warriors and agents of destiny, angels are powerful beings in the supernatural world. They are superhuman beings superior to mortals, both in power and intelligence. Their true spiritual forms or visions are overwhelming to most mortals; However, some "special" people can see their true forms without lasting effects; Demons also cannot look at them in their true form without damaging their hosts. Although not seen physically because they are not physically present or themselves, the presence of an angel is seen or manifested on Earth as bright white light (or bluish luminous smoke). Because of their age and power, many angels look at humans and see them as inferior creatures. Lucifer rebelled because God loved humans, an imperfect and arrogant species, more than angels and took part of the angels with them. Nevertheless, angels guard souls in heaven and refuse to pledge them, even by The Word of God. Feelings of resentment are not universal, as some angels like Samandriel, Joshua and Inias are much more civil to humans, while others like Anna, Gabriel and Salamandriel consider them better than angels because, despite their inherent flaws, many of them strive to do good. While out of a vessel, angels appear to humans as bright white light or bluish light smoke (depending on whether they have wings or not). While in a vessel, angels only have their powers due to their grace. Without it, they are like human beings and become subject to the process of life and death. Removing it voluntarily is very painful, comparable to a human removing a kidney without anesthesia. Unlike humans, because angels do not have physical bodies, they do not reproduce in their true forms, for reproduction is a purely physical process. The only way to have sex is to have a human. Only while inside a human vessel can angels mate with humans, resulting in Nephilim, other angels in human bodies, or even demons, producing Nephalem. Types of Angels Archangels The Archangels are the four oldest and most powerful of God's angels. They are far more powerful than any other angelic category, being imbued with almost unimaginable and immeasurable power and authority. Moreover, they are some of the strongest beings in all of Creation. The four archangels were created in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer (originally Helel), Raphael, and Gabriel. Grigori The Grigori, also known as Watchers, were a squad of elite angels who were sent to watch over and protect humanity, but they became evil. They are believed to have been exterminated, but a few survived. Some of these surviving angels began to attack humanity, abducting humans, imprisoning them in dream states of their perfect sky and feeding on their souls. Seraphim Seraphim are another type of angelic being, stronger and more powerful than ordinary angels, but with lower status than archangels. Like the archangels and the grigori, the powers of the seraphim are imbued within them, and if they fall or are isolated from heaven, they do not lose their powers. Rit Zien Rit Zien are the doctors of heaven. Their name means "Hands of Mercy" in Enochian. On the battlefields of heaven, their job was to heal angels who had been wounded. If the injury was too serious for them to heal, they would give them a quick and painless death. The Rit Zien has a unique way of smiting the other, which is by placing your hand close to the victims' faces, shining a pink light from your palm and causing them to quickly and painlessly implode into a pink liquid made of their own. essence. Ophanim Regular Angels These are ordinary and normal angels. Compared to most other supernatural entities, angels are among the most powerful and feared beings. Although not as powerful as seraphim, archangels, or other superior supernatural beings, angels easily outnumber black-eyed demons, smaller monsters, and other supernatural creatures, except for higher-level demons. Angels possess a large number of formidable abilities that make them a dominant presence in the supernatural world. They are grouped into garrisons and are commanded by a garrison leader. Cherubs The cherubim, also called Cupids, are ordained as fifth-class angels and therefore placed at the bottom of the heavenly chain of command, the hierarchy of Heaven. They follow Heaven's orders. In their occupation, they are responsible for manipulating the affection in certain special lineages. Powers and abilities Low-tier Powers Enhanced Powers - Accessed through connection to Heaven Mid-tier Powers High-tier Powers Highest-tier Powers Combined Host Unique Powers Weaknesses Harming, Misleading, Banishing and Trapping Destroying Category:Angels (Between Angels and Demons)